Hello, I'm Here
by Sve Ann
Summary: Aku adalah bayangan untukmu sehingga kau dapat bersembunyi


" _Sei-kun. Aku ingin mengajukan permohonan. Bolehkah?"_

" _Apa."_

 _Ada sebuah nada enggan tersirat._

" _Carilah wanita lain kemudian nikahilah."_

 _Sebuah jeda tercipta._

" _Andai itu semudah yang kau ucapkan, Satsuki. Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan melakukannya sejak dulu."_

" _Lalu. Mengapa kau anggap itu sulit? Banyak wanita diluar sana yang menginginkanmu walau mereka mengetahui statusmu yang tak lagi lajang._

 _Sebuah helaan nafas menjadi jawaban pasti._

" _Karena aku selalu berharap hanya memiliki_ seorang _istri."_

.

.

 _ **Hello, I'm Here**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Hello © Svezza Annashya**

 **Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Drama/Hurt-Comfort**

.

.

 _Aku adalah bayangan untukmu sehingga kau dapat bersembunyi_

 _._

 _._

"Ini" beberapa lembar kertas digeser perlahan ke sisi lain meja. Pada lembaran paling atas terdapat sebuah foto remaja laki-laki dengan wajah diam tanpa kesan. "Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Tahun ini usianya genap limabelas. Ia sudah berada dipanti ini sejak usianya dua bulan."

Kedua manik magenta menatap foto berkuruan 3x4 penuh minat. Jemari lentiknya meraih pergelangan tangan seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Seijuurou? Bukankah ia terlihat sangat manis?"

Kepala merah Akashi Seijuurou sedikit merunduk untuk memperhatikan isi lembaran kertas yang telah disodorkan oleh wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Tanpa dipungkiri, kedua manik rubi itu jatuh pada sosok yang tampil dalam gambar. Benaknya pun menyetujui pendapat yang baru saja dikemukakan sang istri.

"Dua bulan? Apa keluarganya tidak berusaha mencari keberadaannya?"

Sebuah kesimpulan sederhana diungkapkan. Hanya itu yang terlintas dikepala merahnya.

Satsuki pun ikut mengangkat kepala. Fokus pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sang wanita pengurus panti. Ia sangat menaruh minat pada hal-hal yang menyangkut calon putranya.

"Sayangnya tidak." Surai cokelat milik wanita pengurus panti bergerak lembut seiring gelengan kepala. Senyum ramahnya tak dapat menutupi seluruh sorot kesedihan yang terpancar dalam kedua bola matanya. "Saat itu hanya ada seorang pria yang membawanya ke panti ini. Pria itu pun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Tetsuya. Hanya ini yang bisa kami ketahui tentang Tetsu."

Wanita itu memberikan secarik foto lain ke hadapan Satsuki dan Seijuurou. Disana tampak gambar seorang wanita bersurai biru muda tengah menggendong seorang bayi berpipi gembul dalam balutan kain hangat.

Satsuki menatap lekat-lekat. Ada sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam dirinya.

Seijuurou membalikan lembar foto dan disana terdapat goresan pena hitam yang membentuk dua kata. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka akhirnya diketuk.

Wanita pemilik panti kembali menampilkan senyum hangat untuk menyambut sosok yang baru hadir. Dua kepala lain yang berada dalam ruangan masih belum menyadari kehadiran orang baru. Mereka masih memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang tersaji diatas meja kayu.

"Kuroko, kenalkan." Sang wanita paruh baya membuka suara dan akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian pasutri yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Akashi."

Satsuki-lah yang selanjutnya menyadari kehadiran sesosok pemuda biru yang wajahnya diabadikan dalam selembar kertas. Awalnya ia sempat bingung ketika wanita pemilik panti membuka sesi perkenalan. Ternyata ada sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya.

Wanita berambut merah muda memberikan senyum manis.

Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan sebuah penghormatan pada pasutri yang telah memberikan sumbangan besar bagi keluarga besarnya ini.

"Saya adalah Kuroko, salam kenal Tuan dan Nyonya."

Akashi Seijuurou hanya memperhatikan dalam diam sosok pemuda yang dikemudian hari akan hadir di kediamannya.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah kunjungan terakhir dari keluarga Akashi ke panti yang telah membesarkannya. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengemas semua pakaiannya dalam satu tas besar dan sebuah ransel. Iatidak membawa banyak barang karena memang ia tidak memilikinya. Ia hanya membawa pakaian yang biasa dikenakan sehari-harinya juga beberapa buku tulis yang menjadi alat pencatat pelajarannya disekolah.

Matahari baru seperempat jalan untuk menaiki puncak.

Kuroko Tetsuya masih duduk diam diatas ranjangnya yang kini telah ditata rapi. Kedua manik biru hangatnya menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Beberapa helai guguran daun jatuh dilantai kamarnya yang terbuka. Kuroko tidak terlalu berminat untuk membersihkannya. Toh, setelah ini ruangannya hanya akan dihuni oleh udara kosong dan mungkin sinar matahari yang–jika bersedia–akan datang.

"Tetsu-nii…"

Kuroko berbalik menghadap satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tak lama muncul gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Kedua tangannya mengusap-usap lembut kedua kelopak matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Gadis kecil itu datang menghampirinya.

"Hai Chio..apa demammu sudah turun?"

Gadis kecil tak langsung menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya pada Kuroko yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Pemuda _teal_ itu sedikit tersentak akibat tubrukan.

Kepala hitam yang dihiasi tali berwarna biru menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat saat berhasil meraih tubuh kurus Kuroko. Kuroko pun merasakan kaos hitam yang dikenakannya basah dibagian depan. Ia sangat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Maka telapak tangannya yang tak seberapa besar mengusap pucuk kepala hitam yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Apa Chio mimpi buruk lagi?"

Sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Chio semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kuroko dapat merasakan bajunya semakin basah.

"Ibu bilang, Tetsu-nii akan pergi dari sini. Itu tidak benar kan?"

Kuroko mengecup puncak kepala hitam si gadis kecil. "Maaf Chio, tapi nii-san berjanji akan sering datang kesini untuk bermain bersama Chio dan yang lainnya. Jadi, jangan menangis ya.."

Bukan meredakan tangisnya, si gadis kecil semakin terisak.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mampu mendekap tubuh kecil itu selama yang ia mampu. Setidaknya sebelum orang tua barunya datang menjemput, ia ingin memberikan sebuah ketenangan untuk semua keluarga besarnya disana.

.

.

"Sei-kun. Tidak berangkat ke kantor? Ini 'kan masih hari selasa."

Akashi Satsuki sedikit terkejut ketika melihat penampilan teman satu atapnya yang mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti dirinya.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu kamar mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih banyak diam. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Satsuki mengajaknya bicara melalui pantulan cermin. Wanita itu masih sibuk merapikan rambut merah mudanya yang tergulung rapi.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengantarmu ke Kyoto."

Pertanyaan terakhirnya tak kunjung dibalas. Satsuki memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Lalu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Untuk sementara ini ayah yang menangani."

"Ah, rupanya kau tidak sabar untuk menjemput putramu, ya. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

Akashi Seijuurou tidak memberikan balasan kata-kata untuk menanggapi. Ia hanya membiarkan Satsuki berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak itu, Satsuki?"

Sejak mereka memulai perjalanan menuju Kyoto, hanya kalimat itu yang terucap. Setelah tujuhpuluh sembilan menit keduanya menempuh perjalanan.

"Seijuurou tidak menyetujuinya?"

"Aku hanya belum memahami pemikiranmu. Kukira kau lebih memilih balita dibanding anak remaja."

Satsuki menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal pada sandaran jok mobil.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin juga mengasuh balita, tetapi mengingat pekerjaanmu yang luar biasa, ku pikir itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Setiap malam pasti tidurmu akan terganggu dan kau akan merasa tidak nyaman dirumahmu sendiri."

"Konyol."

Satsuki hanya mendengus pelan diiringi senyum jenaka.

"Dan ada alasan lain..."

Wanita berambut merah muda sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Kedua manik magentanya menatap kabur hamparan aspal hitam dihadapannya. Akashi Seijuurou diam-diam menyimak bagaimana kecanggungan menyelimuti suasana dibalik sikap acuhnya terhadap sang istri.

"…karena baik aku dan Seijuurou membutuhkan teman untuk berbincang."

.

.

.

Halo miina.. saya adalah newbie di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya kalau ada banyak kesalahan disana-sini dalam penulisan maupun alur fic ini. Untuk para penggemar AkaKuro, saya harap saya tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian karena kisahnya terkesan _trap_ , atau bagaimana pun kesan buruk lainnya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Silahkan di kritik tapi dimohon agar bisa membangun jadi saya bisa memperbaiki suatu saat nanti.

Mohon reviewnya miina! supaya saya tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan ke depannya.

Salam,

Sve


End file.
